Mass Effect : The Legend
by CaptainSamuelTong
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY MASS EFFECT CHARACTER,THE CONTENT WITHIN MASS MASS EFFECT GAME AND STORY IS OWNED AND CREATED BY WAS PRODUCE UNDER MICROSOFT GAME STUDIOS AND EA L THE IDEA ARE PRESENTED HERE UNDER FAIR USE, AND ARE FOR NON-PROFIT FUN. HOWEVER, I DO CLAIM RIGHT TO THIS PARTICULAR FANFICTION,


**I DO NOT OWN ANY MASS EFFECT CHARACTER,THE CONTENT WITHIN MASS MASS EFFECT GAME AND STORY IS OWNED AND CREATED BY WAS PRODUCE UNDER MICROSOFT GAME STUDIOS AND EA (ME1-ME2-ME3).ALL THE IDEA ARE PRESENTED HERE UNDER FAIR USE, AND ARE FOR NON-PROFIT FUN. HOWEVER, I DO CLAIM RIGHT TO THIS PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AS I WASTED MOST OF MY TIME AND EFFORT ON THIS IS JUST FOR ALL THOSE MASS EFFECT FANS OUT THERE.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : PRIORITY EARTH**

 ***VRRRNGGGGG* "Oh My God the Destroyer. It's….It just in front Of The Conduit. We Can't Risk the Lives of These Soldier running to it it's a suicide Mission for them. "Admiral Anderson Said"**

 **"We Have No Choice This are what we sign up for anyway" "Shepard Replied"**

 **"Shepard… I want to talk to you. It Might Be The Last Time I will Be Seeing You Or Even Speak To You Do You Have A moment." "said Tali"**

 **"Tali I know it will be hard for you but remember… Anything happen to me you know I always Love you Till the end." "Said Shepard"**

 **"Shepard! We need to go now. We have not much time left before the conduit close!" "Admiral Anderson Replied"**

 **Shepard Look into Tali one last time. He knew he will not survive this last battle but he really hope he do. Shepard Quickly plan and speak to Anderson on what to do When They reach the conduit.**

 **"Anderson Once We Enter The conduit there is no going back are you ready?" "Said Shepard"**

 **"I am prepared for this battle Shepard and you knew that and I hope you are ready to" "Anderson Replied"**

 **Shepard and His squad Tali and Garrus made the run down the road full with rubble and hope he can make it to the conduit. Suddenly The Destroyer Start Firing On the ground To slow them down .**

 ***Booooom* "Shepard Look out" "Said Tali"**

 **The M35 Mako Exploded and flying to his direction he quickly slide under the Mako and nearly dodge the Tank. He never knew there we another Mako going to Tali and Garrus Direction. He Then Quickly turn his way back to Tali just to see them pin down by the mako. He then quickly climbs his way up the destroyed mako and jump over to check if they are hurt. He can she Tali in Pain and Agony. He then Quickly Contacted The Normandy For Evacuation.**

 **"Normandy Do You Copy, I need an evac….Right now!"**

 **"We Are Taking Heavy Loses *Static* *Static*"**

 **"On Our Way Commander" "Joker Replied"**

 **"Come On" "Shepard Said To Tali"**

 **He and Garrus then start running to Normandy Direction**

 **"Here...Take her!" "Said Shepard"**

 **"Shepard" "Replied Tali"**

 **"You Gotta Get Out Of Here" "Said Shepard"**

 **"I can't stay behind." "Said Tali"**

 **"Don't Argue with me Tali!" "Shepard Replied"**

 **"Don't Leave Me Behind…" "Said Tali"**

 **"I need you to make it out alive, Tali. Get Back to Rannoch. Build yourself a home." "Shepard Replied"**

 **"I have a home…Come Back to me" "said Tali with her cracked voice"**

 **Tali V voice Buckled and cracked under the emotional pressure. He can hear her sobbing beyond his faceplate. He then turn his back looking at the destroyer ready to fire another shot towards the Normandy.**

 **"Garrus" Shepard Called out to his mate, who is grabbing her, practically Dragging her away from the docking area away from Shepard.**

 **"I am Sorry Tali I know it will be hard for you to understand. Its something I have to do…Alone…And don't forget I will Always love you" "Said Shepard"**

 **"Now Go!" "Said Shepard"**

 ***VRRRNNNNGGGG"**

 **Shepard then turn back his attention to the destroyer just to ensure that it doesn't turn it's attention to the Normandy. He then quickly ran his way down to the crucible. But it did not turn out as plan The destroyer notice Shepard down there and short down A beam of laser down. Not enough to kill him but badly injured him His armor all burn destroy by the beam and he is lucky it did not kill him. Suddenly he hear a static from his Comm.**

 **"Shepard! Shepard Are you alright. Please Talk to me you bosh'tet" said Tali**

 **"I'm…I'm Alright Tali….I am….near the crucible *Static* *Static* I love You And I am sorry.. Keelah Se'lai." "Said Shepard"**

 **Shepard now badly injured walking down to the path to the Crucible. Suddenly a Marauder emerged behind the crate shooting him but lucky enough Shepard got it under control by shooting at it's head. He then make past it way to the crucible and Faded Away.**

 **He then wakes up in a room fill with Littered corpses and keepers prowl about busying themselves on the bodies. He then slowly regain his consciousness and regain himself standing up**

 **"Shepard…Shepard" "Said Anderson"**

 **"Anderson. You here too?" "Shepard Replied"**

 **"Followed you up but we didn't come out in the same place…at least I don't think we did. What's your surrounding look like?" "Said Anderson"**

 **"You Okay?" "Said Anderson"**

 **"Urrgg, I feel like Death….but I'm moving" "Shepard Reply"**

 **"It's dark.. there's humans remains scattered." "Shepard reply"**

 **"Sound familiar. I'm in a dark Hallway…..Reminds me of your description of the collector base" "Said Anderson"**

 **He then saw a gun lying on the floor he then collect it up just in case there's enemy here thinking of attacking him.**

 **"Make sense" "Shepard reply"**

 **"You think they are making a reaper in here" "Said Anderson"**

 **"Urrgg! Sure. They Round them up on Earth, they send the people up here to be processed." "Shepard reply"**

 **"Goddamn abomination. I'm going to keep moving. The sooner we blow this bastard back to hell, the better" "Anderson reply"**

 **"The tubes don't go on forever…but where the hell are we?" "Said Anderson"**

 **"Yeah. Doesn't look like any part of the citadel I've been to" "Shepard Reply"**

 **Then he starts to walk straight towards the dark hallway full with corpses with a loaded gun. He then saw in the end of the hallway a door. He has no idea where it leads to.**

 **"Woah!" "Said Anderson"**

 **"Anderson!" 'Shepard Reply"**

 **"One of the walls here just realigned itself. The place is shifting. Changing." "Said Anderson"**

 **"There's a chasm here…and more hallways like the one I was in" "Anderson Reply"**

 **"Urgghh! I think I am near an exit" "Shepard Reply"**

 **Shepard still doesn't know where he is…he then proceeds to walk towards the narrow path where the wall realigns itself.**

 **"I see something up Ahead, Might be a way to cross away" "Said Anderson"**

 **"Don't get to far ahead of me!" "Shepard Reply"**

 **"Where you think you at?" "Said Anderson"**

 **"Just found the chasm you were talking about…" "Shepard Reply"**

 **"Hold on…. I see something. A control Panel Maybe." "Anderson Reply"**

 **He then reach Anderson knowing that something wrong with him. He did not know that the illusive man was just behind him. Controlling him and Anderson. He want Shepard to kill Anderson By using his reaper power. He Fail He was confronted by Shepard and Anderson, But illusive man choose to kill him self using Anderson sidearm. He knew he was indoctrinated by the reaper.**

 **Shepard then reach to the console panel to open up the citadel so that the crucible will be in place he then sat down with Anderson knowing that he got shot. Anderson life is slowly Fading away. Shepard consciousness slowly faded away because of his wound back in London getting shot by the marauder. Then suddenly he heard a familiar voice**

 **"Shepard Are you alright I can see the citadel opening " "Said Tali"**

 **"Urrgg I can still see Earth…it's still a good thing" "Shepard Reply"**

 **"You Bosh'tet why did you leave me back in the Normandy" "Said Tali"**

 **"It's For Your Own Good Tali…. I am So sorry …And I love you no matter what happen.*Static* *Static*" "Shepard Reply"**

 **"Static* *Static***

 ***This is it Shepard Get Ready the crucible Arm is opening* "Said Admiral Hackett"**

 **"Once the crucible is in the citadel…You know what to do Soldier..I wish you luck" "Said Admiral Hackett"**

 **"I know what to do sir *Cough* *Cough*" "Shepard Reply"**

 **He then sit with Anderson On a platform enjoying their last moment looking on earth. Slowly Anderson Began to lose Consciousness, And Shepard knew he lost him. He then look at his bloody Wound and accept his fate knew he couldn't survive much longer.**

 **"Shepard!Commander!" "Said Admiral Hackett"**

 **"I…What do you need me to do?" "Shepard Reply"**

 **"Nothing Is Happening. The crucible's not firing" "Hackett Reply"**

 **He then try to stand up so he could reach the console but he lose his ground every step he take he fall down . He try so hard crawling the console just to try sorting out why did the crucible not firing. He tried his best but because of his wound he could not reach the console in time, He passed out.**

 **"Shepard is Hackett Are you Alright?"**

 **"Shepard!"**

 **Suddenly the platform infront of the console carried Shepard body up to the catalyst. He then slowly regain his consciousness to see himself in another place with a kid. He never knew or though that the catalyst is a living being (So call a ghost). The catalyst says that he camt stop the cycle of the reaper. He says you can either destroy them or control them by sacrificing himself.**

 **"It's time for you to choose Shepard. Destroy or control the reaper" "Catalyst Reply"**

 **"I know what to do .It the best if I destroy it" "Said Shepard"**

 **He then slowly walk his way to the right side of the platform just to see a red container fill with electrical cord and energy field. He then raise his gun firing the Container till it burst in flame taking his life with him, once the container burst in flame a strange red beam start to beam out of the tip of the crucible. Slowly the energy field becomes larger and larger then a strange laser beam shoot through earth and destroy any Reaper life form even the Citadel have exploded in pieces.**

 **"Joker we have to leave" "Said Garrus"**

 **"We still have time to search for Shepard I am not leaving without him" "Joker reply"**

 **"It's too late joker I would do the same if I were Shepard" "Said Tali"**

 **"No…No it's not too late" "Joker Reply"**

 **"Enough Joker we have to leave before the energy field bring us down" "EDI reply"**

 **"Okay….Prepare to beam out of Sol System…EDI set our destination To Rannoch" "Joker Reply"**

 **"We won't make it in time" "EDI Reply"**

 **"We will EDI Trust me" "Joker reply"**

 **"Tali the commander Had left something for you in the cabin, There will be a memory Card there you will be able to connect it to your Omni Tool…You should listen it once we reach Rannoch" "Joker reply"**

 **The Normandy Then Crash Landed on Rannoch with no Contact and only barely some crew who survive almost All Shepard Squad survive but Jack did not. She broke her neck when the Normandy Crash landed on Rannoch. The rest of the crew starts to repair the comms console and the Normandy so that they could go back to Sol System…Back to Earth.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 1 :PRIORITY EARTH**

 **Thank you for reading I know my English suck and it might be too late for this Fan fiction but I did replay the game and I am confident that this fan fiction will be a nice one for you guys to see….i hope you won't hate that I kill jack in this part tho cost my jack did die in Mass effect 2 cause she's not loyal :p choose Miranda :p cause I prefer Miranda more than Jack cause of their personality….No Hate Tho..**

 **My first Ever Mass effect Fan fiction**

 **By: Game Psycho**


End file.
